Black Knight
by Foodie
Summary: Set in the summer holiday between 6th and 7th year. As the war progresses, Ron finally tells Hermione how he feels about her. Please read and review!


This short story is written for my friend ElfFlame, for her birthday. It takes place in the summer holidays between the 6th and 7th years of Ron and Hermione. Please note that this story does show the grim reality of war, though not graphically, and there are character deaths. As always, I own none of these characters, I'm only borrowing them for a while before giving them back.

Black Knight

Ron's summer holiday had been enjoyable, for the most part. For the first time in his school experience, he and all the students had stayed at Hogwarts during the summer months. There had been fewer students during the year, and with Harry at the Dursleys, there were fewer boys in Ron's dormitory. Seamus Finnigan had dropped out last year, due to his mother's insistence, which left Ron with only Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom for company.

The few happy memories of spending time with his friends filled Ron's mind as he sat by the window in the dormitory one balmy August night. Clouds lined the sky, filling the air with a heavy silence, threatening to burst open and spill their contents upon the parched earth. Ron had set up his wizard's chess set, but hadn't felt like playing. He looked out the window while absentmindedly turning the black knight piece in his hand.

Just as Ron was wishing for the millionth time that holiday that Harry could be there with him, the knight slipped out of his fingers and fell to the ground. Sighing loudly, Ron leaned down and picked it back up, only to see that the corner had chipped off. "Some day, when I get my hands on some money, a new chess set is going to be the first thing I buy myself," he said to the black knight in his hand.

As Ron looked out the window once again, watching fat rain drops splatter against the windowpanes, his thoughts turned to the less happy memories over the past year. In a surprising turn of events, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, had stepped down from his position, only to be replaced by none other than Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy hadn't spent more than a few months in Azkaban before being released. Albus had broken off all communication with the Ministry after that. Hogwarts had become an island of safety amidst the war. Reports of casualties came at an alarming rate. Almost everybody at the school knew of somebody who'd been affected by the war.

Lee Jordan had been killed in the fighting. Ron had heard about the story in March, a few days after it had happened. Lee and the twins had been assigned to guard Number 4 Privet Drive one evening, when they'd been overcome by Death Eaters, intent upon killing the Dursley family. The three young men hadn't been able to subdue all of the Death Eaters, though George had been able to take one of them out, but not in time to save Lee. The young men had apparated back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, while carrying Lee's body. The next time Ron had seen the twins, two weeks later, they both wore crimson and gold armbands in honour of Lee's memory, and had haunted looks in their eyes.

There had been deaths all year long. Both sides had taken considerable casualties. But at the end of the school year, when most of the students had been thinking about exams, and what they'd be able to do over the holidays, it had happened. The unthinkable had been done. Lord Voldemort had gone up against Albus Dumbledore, and won. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, had been present while their beloved Headmaster had been killed. They watched as his body dissolved into light that shone as bright as the sun. And then he was gone. Ron and Hermione had held Harry back while he'd tried to go after Voldemort. Voldemort had rounded upon them, but the energy Dumbledore had released, had created a shield which protected the trio from anything he'd tried to do. They had returned to the school physically unharmed that day.

Professor McGonagall had taken over Hogwarts, and had made the executive decision to keep the children in the school over the holidays, in order to protect them better. Harry had left the school, in order to return to the Dursleys. He was still safer there during the holidays than anywhere else.

Ron and Hermione had been left alone in their grief when the school year ended. Ron felt himself growing more and more protective and caring towards Hermione. One afternoon, the two had been sitting in the library, attempting to read. Hermione had finally convinced Ron to try reading _Hogwarts: A History_, and he'd managed to read a few pages before growing bored. He looked up to see that Hermione wasn't reading either. They sat in silence, looking into one another's faces, before she started to cry. Ron stood up and walked over to Hermione. He wasn't even sure what he was doing, but he knelt down on one knee, threw his arms around her, and remained in a tight embrace for several minutes, until her crying subsided.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione whispered.

"No problem," Ron replied while blushing a deep red.

That night, Ron couldn't get Hermione out of his mind.

Ron had thought about Hermione a lot during the rest of the holiday. He was now of age, and if the war continued after the next school year, he'd be joining the fight. It worried him that she might too. He didn't want her to get killed in this war. He didn't want to die either, but somehow it seemed more appropriate that he end up dying, rather than her. He was a…, and she was a… Ron sighed. He knew he had some old-fashioned ideas about certain issues, but he was trying to change. He knew Hermione wanted to be with a person who was enlightened. It might take time, but he could do it. Ron was confident in himself.

Two weeks before Ron's seventh year started, Fred and George visited Ron and Ginny. They sat apart from the rest of the students sitting at the Gryffindor table. The twins picked at plates of shepherd's pie while Ron and Ginny filled them in with what was happening at the school.

A couple hours later, when everybody was caught up, Ginny took George up to the Gryffindor common room to show him some of her schoolwork. Fred and Ron sat next to each other while picking at a plum pudding. "So…" Ron began. Fred sighed and stabbed the pudding with his fork. Ron wasn't sure what to say to his brother. Fred had changed a lot since Lee had died. He wasn't as happy or playful anymore. Ron felt like he was looking at a stranger, not his own brother.

"So, how's Hermione?" Fred suddenly asked, glancing down the table to look at her.

Ron was surprised at this question. "What? She's fine, I suppose. We've spent a lot of time together over the holiday," he replied.

"That's good. She's a good girl," Fred replied.

"I think so too," Ron said quietly, looking down at the table. "I just wish I could tell her."

Fred looked into Ron's eyes. Frowning slightly, he spoke, "Then do it. Don't sit around waiting for her to come to you. We don't have the luxury of time anymore, Ron. Not in this life. Live for the moment, Ron, 'cuz you don't know when you won't have another one." Fred's eyes glinted as he spoke.

Ron looked up at Fred. "Thanks mate," he replied, clapping his brother on the back.

Fred smiled wanly, and gently brushed his hand against Ron's cheek. "Go!" he said firmly.

Ron stood up slowly, looking over at Hermione. She was sitting by herself at the other end of the table, reading a book. He took a deep breath as he started walking towards her. "Hermione," he called out.

Hermione put her book down, looked up at Ron, and smiled. "Ron, hi," she replied while he sat down next to her.

Ron's heart started beating quickly as he looked at Hermione. "Um, er…What book are you reading?" he asked.

"Nothing important," Hermione replied.

"Oh. Uh, well…I wanted to tell you something," Ron stammered, blushing.

"Tell me what?"

Ron took a deep breath, and glanced over at his brother. Fred was watching them, nodded his head silently, and turned back to his plum pudding. Ron felt light-headed and his palms started to sweat. His throat felt dry as he tried to talk. "I…uh, I like…spending time with you," Ron took another deep breath when he'd finished speaking.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she listened to Ron talk. "I…I like spending time with you too, Ron," she replied.

"You do? Well…if you wanted…we could spend _more_ time together," Ron said, stuttering over the words.

Hermione took a deep breath before making a very bold move in putting her hand on his. "I'd like that a lot, Ronald," she whispered.

Ron smiled weakly before turning his hand over and wrapping his fingers around her hand.

Fred watched as the young couple sat by themselves, exploring their tender, raw emotions for one another. He smiled warmly before standing up and leaving the Great Hall to find George and Ginny. Ron and Hermione needed some time to be alone right now.


End file.
